memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Helena/Borg assault/Chapter 3
(Federation space) The Intrepid is trapped in a Borg tractor beam. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Mackenzie looks at the tactical console. Phasers still have no effect on the tractor beam man wish we had those transphasic torpedoes that Voyager brought back Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at the main viewer. Before Typhuss could comment the young officer at ops replies. Sir, sensors are picking up another starship closing in its the Helena the young officer says as he looks at his console. Both Typhuss and Sarah are happy. (Space) Two photon torpedoes strike the cube as the Helena flies over the Intrepid as the cube turns and follows the Helena away from Earth, as the remainder of the fleet follows as well. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Where is the Helena taking the cube? Mackenzie says as she looks at the viewer. Typhuss remembers reading a report on using the sun's solar flares as a weapon on a Borg vessel in 2370. I think they are going to use the sun to destroy it says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. (Space) The Borg cube fires torpedoes at the Helena's shields as the Helena fires phasers causing massive explosions along the cube's hull, as she approaches the sun as the cube is still following as the other ships pulled back. (Main bridge, red alert) Captain radiation is 40,000 rads and climbing Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at his console read out. Captain Taylor sits in the Captain's chair and feels the ship taking hits from the cube. Shields are down to 67% Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at his console. The viewer shows the cube approaching. Now Jamie slow to one third impulse speed and standby warp speed course 259 mark 798 speed warp 9.3 Captain Taylor says as she looks at Lieutenant Kaye at the helm. She nods and inputs the commands into the helm. The Borg is closing in on us Captain, Ensign Collins says as she looks at the ops console. She looks at the viewer. GO WARP SPEED NOW Captain Taylor shouts. Kaye presses the warp button on the console. (Space) The Helena jumps to warp speed causing a backwash as the wave hits the Cube and just overwhelm the Cube's shields, as the Helena drops out of warp next to the fleet. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew cheers and hollers but the celebration is cut short. Damn that cube is tough Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at his console. Their shocked by the cube surviving the backwash but is badly damaged by it. This is Captain Taggert target the breach in the outer hull of the cube and fire all weapons Captain Taggert says over the com of the fleet. Lieutenant you heard the man fire all weapons Captain Taylor says as she goes back to the Captain's chair. Wesley inputs several commands into the console. (Space) The fleet fires their phasers, photon torpedoes and quantum torpedoes at the cube causing massive damage to it and it erupts in a fiery ball of explosions. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew then celebrates their victory. Stand down red alert Captain Taylor says as she looks at Lieutenant Crusher. The lights brighten up. We're being hailed by Captain Kira Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at his console then at Captain Taylor. Captain Taylor looks at the main viewer. On screen Lieutenant Captain Kira is everyone all right? Captain Taylor says as she looks at the main viewer. Were just fine but you are in a lot of trouble Captain says Typhuss on the viewscreen. (Starfleet Headquarter's Admiral Janeway's office) Captain I can't believe you disobeyed an order Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Captain Taylor. Taylor looks at her. Ma'am, in 2373 Captain Jean-Luc Picard disobeyed Starfleet orders to stay out of the second Borg incursion and if he didn't you'd come home to an assimilated Earth and be on the run from the Borg, when I heard those transmissions from the fleet I knew that the Helena was needed with her new Asgard upgrades that were tested in combat that's what testing upgrades for defense is about but you couldn't test them on border patrol Captain Taylor says as she looks at Admiral Janeway's window as she's standing at ease. Janeway stands next to her. I understand where you're coming from Captain but that doesn't justifiy what you've done I would demote you but that wouldn't be right so I'll just give you a warning this isn't from me this is from Admiral Jellico the next time you disobey an order from him he'll have you shipped out of Starfleet for good are we cleared Captain says Admiral Janeway as she looks at Captain Taylor. She looks at the window still. Yes, ma'am Captain Taylor says as she looks at the window still. Dismissed Captain Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Captain Taylor. Taylor leaves Janeway's office. (Outside Janeway's office) Captain Kira walks up to her. Captain Kira I just got done chatting with the Admiral Captain Taylor says as she looks at Captain Kira. I can see that says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Taylor. She looks at Captain Kira. Captain let's drop the ranks for a minute and I wanna know if you've got a problem with me in command of the Helena? Captain Taylor says as she looks at Captain Kira. I don't have a problem with you in command of the Helena, I have a problem with you, you don't respect the chain of command, you disobeyed an order from a Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Taylor. And I did it to save the fleet because I had a visit from Q one night showing me the future if the Borg took the fleet out I was on board the Enterprise-D in 2370 she was badly damaged and well Q told me that would be the Federation's future and plus nothing was going on with the Neutral Zone anyway Captain Taylor says as she looks at Typhuss. That's not the point, you disobeyed your orders you were told to stay away from the fight, you do that again you could lose your rank, your ship and your command, no one knows the future not even Q says Typhuss as he walks away. (Deck 16, main engineering) Kyle is humming to the warp core while he's calibrating the main power relays and makes the warp engines hum to life again, as he smiles at the core. (Main bridge) Captain Taylor sits in the captain's chair. You all right Marcia? John asked as he looks at her. She smiles at him. Yeah I'm fine we better get back on our mission helm set course for the Hromi Cluster warp 8 Captain Taylor says as she looks at the main viewer. Lieutenant Kaye inputs the command into the helm. Course set and laid in Captain Lieutenant Kaye says as she looks at the Captain. She smiles at her crew. Engage Captain Taylor says as she looks at them. (Space) The Helena jumps to warp speed.